


Ghosts of Future Past

by tsukinofaerii



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Implied Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-31
Updated: 2009-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinofaerii/pseuds/tsukinofaerii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is used to his ghosts, but this is a new one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts of Future Past

It was the cold that woke Steve, a chill that reached down and froze him to the bone, to the _soul_, deeper than even the Arctic ice. He didn't even need to open his eyes to know what had caused the sudden drop in temperature, but he did anyway, sitting up to face his visitor. His eyebrows rose in surprise when he saw who it was—or rather, who it _wasn't_. "You're back."

Tony Stark—not a lost soldier, or friend, or any of the others that had plagued him—perched on the end of Steve's bed, legs folded under him. He was silvery and translucent, glowing faintly in the dark. _I'm sorry,_ Tony said, his voice hollow and echoing between Steve's ears. _I didn't mean to wake you._

Steve propped himself against the headboard, crossing his own legs to mirror Tony's. He knew for a fact that Tony was out with some lady, having a night on the town, with Iron Man trailing faithfully behind. With just as much certainty, he _knew_ the specter on his bed was also Tony, though he couldn't say how he knew. Instinct trumped common sense. "I'm dreaming, aren't I?"

_It's a little more complicated than that._ Tony ran his hand through his hair—his _robotic_ hand. _Technically, I think I'm haunting you. I can play with the lights, if that would make you feel better._

"You can't haunt me. You're not dead."

_Yet._ When Tony's eyes met his, some trick of the light made them look blue, rather than the same grey as the rest of him. _Can you blame me for haunting happier times?_

The robot hand seemed to shine when Steve dared to glance at it. How bad was the future, if a well-protected civilian couldn't even be saved? "No, I guess not."

_Go back to bed, Cap._ Tony started to fade, going from a clear shape to a mere glimmer of light. _I'll keep the other ghosts away. I never did share well._


End file.
